parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) (Remake)
DisneyAnimalsRockz's Movie-Spoof of the 1997 Disney Films, "Hercules". Cast: *Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) as Baby Hercules *Young Hiro Hamada (Made by Taylor Kreiner) as Young Hercules *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Hercules *Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) as Megera *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) as Philoctetes *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Baby Pegasus *Baymax (Big Hero 6) as Pegasus *Professor Callaghan/Yokai (Big Hero 6) as Hades *The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) as Pain and Panic *Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Zeus *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) as Hera *Kristoff (Frozen) as Amphitryon *Anna (Frozen) as Alcmene *Olaf (Frozen) as Hermes *Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter and Candlehead (Wreck-It Ralph) as The Three Fates *Franny Robinson, Lucille Krunklehorn, Aunt Billie, Aunt Petunia and Tallulah Robinson (Meet The Robinsons) as The Muses *Alister Krei (Big Hero 6) as Demetrius the Pot Maker *Cy-Bug King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) as Nessus *Marshmallow (Frozen) as the Hydra *Gene, Mary, Roy, Deanna and Norwood (Wreck-It Ralph) as the People of Thebes *The Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) as the Titans *Tiny the T-Rex (Meet The Robinsons) as the Cyclops *COMING SOON TO YOUTUBE NEAR YOU !! Scenes: *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 1: How It All Began *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 2: Tadashi Hamada and Honey Lemon's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Professor Callaghan/Yokai *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 3: Professor Callaghan/Yokai's Lair *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 4: Baby Tarzan Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by Kristoff and Anna *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 6: "Go the Distance" *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 7: Young Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada and Baymax Reunite *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 8: Young Hiro Hamada and Baymax meets the Wreck-It Ralph *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 9: Wreck-It Ralph's One Last Hope *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 10: Hiro Hamada meets Gogo Tomago (part 1; The Battle Against Cy-Bug King Candy) *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 11: Hiro Hamada meets Gogo Tomago (part 2) *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 12: Hiro Hamada meets Gogo Tomago (part 3; Gogo Tomago and Professor Callaghan/Yokai) *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 13: The City of Thebes *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 14: The Battle Against Marshmallow (part 1) *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 15: The Battle Against Marshmallow (part 2) *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 16: The Battle Against Marshmallow (part 3) *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 17: "Zero to Hero" *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 18: What is Hiro Hamada's Weakness? *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 19: Not a True Hero Yet *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 20: Gogo Tomago Makes her Move *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 21: Romance in the Air *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 22: "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Gogo Tomago Quits/Wreck-it Ralph's Big Discovery *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 23: Wreck-It Ralph's Revelation *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 24: A Deal is Made *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 25: Professor Callaghan/Yokai Unleashes the Titans *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 26: Clash of the Titans (part 1) *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 27: Clash of the Titans (part 2) *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 28: Clash of the Titans (part 3) *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 29: Hiro Hamada Saves Gogo Tomago *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 30: Hiro Hamada Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Hirocules (DisneyAnimalsRockz) part 31: End Credits Gallery: Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-532.jpg|Baby Tarzan as Baby Hercules Young Hiro Hamada.jpg|Young Hiro Hamada as Young Hercules Profile - Hiro Hamada.jpeg|Hiro Hamada as Hercules Gogo Tamago smiled at Hiro.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Megera Profile - Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Philoctetes Courage Stunned.png|Courage as Baby Pegasus Baymax in Big Hero 6.jpg|Baymax as Pegasus Yokai Big Hero 6 Profile.jpg|Professor Callaghan/Yokai as Hades Stabbington Brothers.jpeg|The Stabbington Brothers as Pain and Panic Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as Zeus Profile - Honey Lemon.jpg|Honey Lemon as Hera Profile - Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Amphitryon Anna with diamond collar by Davidchannel.png|Anna as Alcmene Profile - Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Hermes Taffyta Muttonfudge.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis.png|Rancis Fluggerbutter Candlehead 2.png|and Candlehead as The Three Fates Frannyrobinsoninmeettherobinsons.jpeg|Franny Robinson, Lucille Krunklehorn.png|Lucille Krunklehorn, Billie Robinson.png|Aunt Billie, Normal_05robinsons213.jpg|Aunt Petunia Tallulah Robinson.png|and Tallulah Robinson as The Muses Alistair Krei.jpg|Alister Krei as Demetrius the Pot Maker Kingcandybug.jpg|Cy-Bug King Candy as Nessus Frozen-Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow as the Hydra Nicelanders_WIR.jpg|Gene, Mary, Roy, Deanna and Norwood as the People of Thebes The Cy-Bugs.jpg|The Cy-Bugs as the Titans Tiny the T-Rex (Meet The Robinsons).jpg|Tiny the T-Rex as the Cyclops COMING SOON TO YOUTUBE NEAR YOU !!.jpg|COMING SOON TO YOUTUBE NEAR YOU !! Category:DisneyAnimalsRockz Cast Videos Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:DisneyAnimalsRockz